to fly and be free
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: "Let me fly Kol, let me see how it feels to be a bird." "Okay." Kol Mikaelson never felt so in love before. Never had he felt so heartbroken. Always in his heart and will always find his side, Amelie wishes to fly and be free with Kol. Sometimes though you can't have both. A series of one-shots all connected together.


**Hello everyone. If you have read my Harry Potter fanfic I am still working on it. Just very slowly. I am so busy. This story will just be a collection of one-shots that are all linked together and worked on when I am procrastinating my university work or whatever. This is not edited and written in like an hour. I do apologise for any mistakes. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_1368_

"I promise you, Kol Mikaelson, I will always be in your heart, and eventually by your side once more."

"How do you know that? How do you know you'll be by my side again?"

"Faith Kol, I have faith." She smiles into his shoulder as his grip around her tightens, his arms being the only thing keeping her up. Amelie felt so tired, she didn't have any strength to stand. She wouldn't have been able to get to the top of the cliffs they stood on if it wasn't for Kol carrying her up here.

"Can we sit? I want to see the sun rising," she asks, her voice a soft mumble into his clothing but he hears her, despite the crashing of the waves hitting the cliffside. He sits down on the edge, placing Amelie delicately on his lap, like he had done so many times before. Her head rests on his shoulder, his hand stroking her auburn hair as they both watch the pastels of the rising sun paint the sky.

Some birds fly nearby as the sky slowly turns into the light blue it has done for the past week. Weakly, Amelie raises her arm and points at them, her actions almost childlike.

"I envy those birds," she says as Kol takes her raised hand and places a kiss on her knuckles.

"I know you do love. Always wanting to fly like them. Where you get the ideas of people flying like birds I have no idea," Kol said as he chuckles.

"You must have forgotten about dear old God and his flying angels. Besides, you find the idea of people flying ludicrous but yet to us mere mortals, the idea of blood drinking vampires is ludicrous. You never know, one day us mere mortals may find a way to fly like those birds and prove you wrong, just like your existence proves us wrong," Amelie retorts, turning her head to look up at him.

"Ah but you forget, you aren't one of those mere mortals. You my dear, are a witch, and a brilliant one at that," he says as he places a kiss on her lips. She kisses him back before pulling away with a frown.

"Some witch I am, unable to find a spell or potion or anything that could help with this illness." At the mention of her illness, her body folds in on itself, hands covering her mouth as she falls into a coughing fit. Kol rubs her back, trying to sooth her aching body.

Quickly and clumsily, Amelie tries to climb out of his lap and onto the grass, Kol quickly realising what was happening, assists her so that she could kneel on the floor. Placing her hands onto the grass to keep herself up and not faceplanting the floor, Amelie begins to cough out mucus and blood. Kol holds her hair back, trying his best to ignore the scent of the blood and to focus solely on helping Amelie. After a few minutes, her coughing slows but she beats on her chest with her hand and more coughs erupt from her, followed by more blood and mucus. Eventually, her coughs subside and she is left panting and exhausted. Amelie arms buckle slightly, her vision slightly spotting with black dots and Kol pulls her up so that her back leans against his chest.

"Thank you…" she barely manages to utter out but again, he hears her and lands a soft kiss to her head. Amelie closes her eyes and rests against him, letting him hold her, swaying her from side to side and she almost falls asleep.

Her whole body ached, especially her chest. But hearing the ocean, the cooling wind against her heated skin and Kol's swaying sooth her so much she wished she could fall asleep. She knew she couldn't though. Not like this.

"Kol…"

He hums into her head, resting his head against hers. She grips his hands that are resting on her stomach.

"It's time."

They stop swaying. She can feel him tense up against her.

"Are you sure?" He sounds so broken but all she can do is smile sadly.

"Yes. Will you help me?"

He is silent for a few moments and Amelie begins to worry that he may have backed out, that she would have to try and do this herself or that he may stop her.

He nods. She can't see him, but she feels his head move against hers. He takes a deep breath and pulls away from her, lifting her almost lifeless body into his arms. She barely manages to open her eyes to look up at him but she sees the tears that had begun to fall already.

"I'm sorry for asking this of you-" she begins but he cuts her off.

"No. No you're okay, I'm glad you asked me." He stands her up, feet at the edge of the cliff and her back to the ocean, head leaning on his shoulder once more and his arms on her waist, holding her up. She lifts her arm and grabs her necklace. A simple pebble with the runes for _health _and _protection _carved into it lay against her chest, attached to a simple piece of cord.

"I want you to take it, so that I can find you again," she says.

Kol wraps an arm around her waist to hold her up whilst the other lifts the necklace up and over her head. He swallows back his tears and nods, unable to speak at the moment: he was too overwhelmed by emotion. He slips it on and holds her by her waist again with both hands.

"Are you sure?" He asks a final time.

She smiles at him.

"Of course. I will go by only how and when I want to go. Not by this illness," she responds.

He takes another deep breath and kisses her desperately. Trying to push all his love into her and she does the same. Slowly, he pulls back and their foreheads touch.

"Let me fly Kol, let me see how it feels to be a bird."

"Okay."

He lets her go and she gently pushes against his chest. She leans back and lets the wind embrace her as the Earth leaves her feet. She sees the blue sky and the white clouds. She hears the ocean crashing against the cliff. A bird flies into her vision.

She smiles and closes her eyes.

Amelie doesn't feel pain anymore.

A hand clasps Kol on the shoulder. He doesn't turn back around to see who it is. He doesn't care.

"Is this how you felt with Tatia?"

"Honestly, I think this may be worse brother."

Kol stands there in silence with his older brother stood behind him. He can only wait for the day they meet again. And just maybe, one day, humans may fly. Just like Amelie did.


End file.
